


Nobody said love wasn't messy

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy! Stephen, Dom! Stephen, Dom! Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Little! Loki, Multi, NO IW SPOILERS, timelime: Post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: a slice of romance of Tony, Loki and Stephen during a call out during Xmas season while Loki deals with Thor and Bruce dating





	Nobody said love wasn't messy

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm not dead. Oh Gods Did I poof! My mental health tanked badly, then I got blocked up. Gonna try to not let it get so bad this time around.

Loki's foots were light on the roof. They had worn one of their newer uniforms. Some of the older avengers had scoff when Loki called it Armour. Loki had mused on calling it all the same but they just didn't have the fight in them. Loki felt like they were flying. The boots were a gift from their mother. Let them run straight up a building if they wished. Peter, whom Loki dubbed Little Spider, had been insane envious of them. Asked Tony if he could recreate them even.

Loki was one with the elements. The air that move between their hair, the earth under their boots, the water that course though them, and the fire of passion that burned in their soul. They were an Avenger, they had finally made it. This is what rebirth had been about. Thor did a double take at their teen-ish body but Loki had laughed at the look on their brother's face. It had been totally worth it.

Loki huffed as they landed on their feet with cat-like grace. A new book laid on their bed. Instead someone with a dump name and spoke in the 3rd person attacked the city. Loki's eyes traced the magick left behind by said annoying person. Loki summoned their staff just in case.

Loki stopped when they saw themselves in the high riser's windows. Loki's submissive's collar stood out even with all that green and black of their leathers. Loki felt a rush of blush to their pale cheeks. Loki had never gone out with breasts before. Thor had begged them not to, to be a boy just for this. Loki had refused. Loki shaked their head, better get back on task. 

Loki caught the trail back up and saw Stephen trying to calm down Cloak. Loki had wanted to give it a name, but Stephen had pleaded with them to not encourage the cloak. Loki had pouted at that. Cloak settled onto Loki's shoulders and Loki stuck their tung out at Stephen. Stephen glared at the cloak and rolled his eyes.

The two got to work. Laying down protective spells to keep the city safe. Being lovers had given them a stronger bond of which to mix magick together. The third person to their coven as they joked was Tony. Tony the atheist was in bed with a deity, and a god damn wizard. He didn't get it any better than anyone else who found out.

Iron Man walked over to his two lovers. Loki's green magick mixing with Stephen's Gold magick made him think of Christmas. They worked well together he thought with a smile at them. He felt that pull, he only ever felt it when he was near Loki, his beloved submissive. Loki and Stephen had long learned to work in perfect sync with one another. 

Loki easily replaced Wanda in the new group. They had kept the team in two halves. Tony refused to forgive Steve, and Steve refused to admit guilt. It was just easier this way. Tony would never allow Wanda to be near him, of which, she often complained loudly about.

The wards were in place, and the two nodded to Tony. Tony gave them the thumps up as he took to the air. The wards would prevent the person from using their own magick in the city limits. Gods did he love his two lovers so much sometimes. 

Loki and Stephen jumped off the roof and started to stalk the person together. Loki looked up to see Thor checking the air with Iron Man. Loki felt their heart ache. They had been in love, romantically, with Thor their whole lives. Thor had smiled at them, shook his head, and took Bruce to his bed. The breyal had hurt as Thor had said his reasoning was he only liked women. Bruce was male last Loki had checked. Loki had yet to forgive either one really. Maybe it was child-ish, but that wasn't the point.

Tracking was too easy with two craft users. But as Doom was so famous for, at the end was just another horde of Doom bots, and hours of clean up. Loki day dreamed of their book on their bed. Stephen longed for a shower. Tony longed for video games with his two lovers, Loki didn't play but would curl up with him all the same.

Loki wasn't really following Thor's words. They knew it was for Bruce anyways, so they walked in a fog back home. They shifted off the leathers and replaced with normal cloths. Loki traded it in for ugg boots, wool tights, pleated skirt and over sized sweater. It was winter but they didn't care if they stood out too much as not human.

They leaned against the railing, watching the city life below them. New York City truly never slept. Loki loved it, all the chaos to drink up. Loki almost jumped when they felt arms around their back. They looked up to see Tony. He wasn't just Tony to Loki, he had become master and later on “daddy”. People mocked it as proof of their daddy issues. Loki had flipped them off and kept on going. Stephen shifted from master to “papa”. Loki loved them both, they kept them from leaping to their death.

Tony smiled sadly. He knew what lead Loki to here. Stephen walked over and draped the cloak over their shoulders. Loki pulled it close to them. Stephen and Tony took a hand and walked Loki home. Loki looked at their bedroom. Tony had taken a whole weekend off from work to recreate the Ravenclaw common room from the final movie for Loki. The book they had been day dreaming about laid in the middle of the blanket on their bed.

Loki picked it up and walked down stairs to where their loves waited for them. They really needed Daddy and Papa right now. Stephen patted his lap and Loki slipped onto it. Curling into his chest, clinging to him for air. Stephen smiled and kissed the top of Loki's head. Tony rubbed Loki's back and his eyes softened for Loki.

Loki rested, wrapped up in their favorite fox blanket. Thankful they didn't need to fake being okay. They had their Daddy and Papa to carefully guide them. Maybe, someday they could forgive Thor for his lie. Maybe, someday they could forgive Bruce for robbing from them. But, not tonight.


End file.
